


vines wrapping the throat

by ghostbursoot (stargutzz)



Series: Tales of the DreamSMP [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bloodvines - Freeform, Character Death, Eggpire, Father Figures, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sentient Plants, hivemind - Freeform, idk yet, possibly canon divergent, still spoilers for recent egg stuff though, the egg, tommy gets betrayed by father figure part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargutzz/pseuds/ghostbursoot
Summary: It was nothing at first, just a simple compelling to make Bad and Ant guards at the prison. It was for extra security, it was needed, especially with the break in. But now? It's far worse. The voice demands the blood of the traumatized teenager, and Sam is obedient.
Relationships: Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch, Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Tales of the DreamSMP [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023966
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	vines wrapping the throat

**Author's Note:**

> AYO THIS IS KINDA PREDICITION STUFF BUT ALSO. PROBABLY NOT CANON AT THE TIME OF WRITING THIS. THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR TOMMY'S MOST RECENT STREAM ALONG WITH BLOODVINES N SHIT. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

Sam had gone so long without feeling the Egg's influence. Even though he felt sick after being around it for so long, he thought he had shook it off. He didn't feel anything, and was able to continue with his bank project and the Big Innit Hotel. He was convinced that it had no effect. Even then, he was constantly in his own head, making sure nothing had attached itself to his mind to control him, just like what was done to so many before him. He was fine for so long.

It wasn't until recently, did he start feeling the effects. It was nothing at first, just a simple compelling to make Bad and Ant guards at the prison. It was for extra security, it was needed, especially with the break in. He felt like he couldn't trust anyone else to be serious about it. Sapnap and George would be too emotional, Punz and Purpled would have to be hired on for extremely good pay, and everyone else just wouldn't take it seriously enough. Bad and Ant, they obviously were friends with Dream, but he knew they would be able to take it seriously. They were distant enough not to be emotional. So Sam decided this would be the best decision.

As he searched the prison for any damage done by TNT, he felt something tug at his fingertips. He didn't have time to check, he was frantically trying to find any kind of hole or dent in the exterior prison walls. After searching for hours, he finally perched himself up on the top of the prison. Breathing heavy and sweat dripping off his face, he finally looked at the ever tugging finger he had felt for so long.

There, was a little red bloodvine. He had not noticed it before today, but he did know they had gotten in his base. He looked at it for a long time, tracing the vine up his arm and realizing the small vine was interconnected all over his body. All Sam could think was, "Huh." He felt nothing towards it as he looked at it. Almost like he didn't care about it. Like he was willing to allow the vine to continue to grow on his body.

Once he felt he had enough rest, Sam continued to search the prison for damage. After a week, he still couldn't find anything. It pained him to hear Tommy's cries for help, begging and pleading Sam to let him out. It broke his heart as he remembered all the things that Dream told him, all the things he did to this poor kid. As soon as he was able to let Tommy out, he did. It took everything in him not to drop the stern warden act right then and there as Tommy shouted all kinds of curses and insults at him for keeping him in there for so long.

"YOU LEFT ME IN THERE WITH THE ONE PERSON WHO'S DONE THE MOST HARM TO ME! THE ONE WHO MANIPULATED AND TRAUMATIZED ME FOR SO LONG! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, SAM?!" Tommy screamed so many times, along with so many other varieties. Sam kept his head down as he led Tommy through the prison, only saying something when moving from room to room. As soon as they were out of the prison, Sam came out with him.

And with tears streaming down his face, he gave Tommy the biggest hug.

"I'm so sorry Tommy, I wish I could've let you out sooner,"

And Tommy cried along with him.

Sam felt a tug on his arm.

=================================

A couple days later, Sam notices vines growing more and more around his body as he serves his warden duties. He feels them tug on his body parts, and a voice that was not previously there.

"What do you truly desire?"

Sam didn't have a direct answer at first. He couldn't think of anything. But as the phrase kept being repeated over and over, answers slowly came to him.

He wanted his friends back. He wanted to keep Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo safe. He wanted to bring peace to the server.

The voice responded with delight, almost. He will get his friends back if he submits. The kids will be safe and happy. The server will be peaceful when the vines spread all over.

Sam didn't deny it. Maybe this Egg really wanted to help.

So for several days, Sam submitted more and more to the Egg. He made it a habit to check the status of the vines on his errands in the area. He visited the Egg more often. He felt as the vines grew and tightened around his shoulder-down body. He felt himself fall and fall. Part of him was still rejecting it, however. Part of him was screaming, begging to rip the vines off his body and run away with his back turned to it all. But that part was shoved down and silenced by an unknown force.

It finally came to the day where the Egg demanded neutral blood. Blood from the traumatized teenager. And Sam, for once wasn't opposed. He followed blindly behind Bad, Ant, and Punz as they went out on a witch hunt of sorts to find the kid. It wasn't hard, as suspected. He was alone near his hotel, sorting some things out. Once he saw Bad and Ant, he ran like the wind, immediately pulling out his trident and rushing away. Eventually though, Sam was able to corner him and hold him down.

"SAM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO!!" Tommy shouted as he squirmed around, trying to get out of Sam's clutches.

With an almost monotone and cold voice, Sam responded, "It's okay Tommy, they're not gonna hurt you. Just come with us." Sam felt vines encase his throat and face as he spoke. The vines had overgrown his entire green body. Tommy went slack. He trusted Sam a lot, almost as much as he trusted Tubbo. So he submitted as Sam carried Tommy towards the Egg. The others met him in the overgrown, red room. An obsidian cage was already set up. They had planned to expose Tommy to the Egg longer, in hopes he will be swayed. However, if he wasn't, then blood needed to be shed.

They placed him in the cage, and from the way that he presented himself, Tommy looked like a sad, itemless teenager with nothing to protect himself with. He sat in the cage, knees brought up to his chest. The others started to leave, giving Tommy and the Egg alone time. Sam behind everyone else.

Once they had almost left, Tommy brought out his netherite pickaxe and escaped the cage. Sam immediately went rushing toward him. He had an awful feeling, and his natural, non-Egg infested instincts took over. And he was right to have a bad feeling.

Because as soon as Tommy got out, a vine shot out and stabbed right through him. Tommy stopped dead in his tracks. He fell to his knees as he felt the blood seep out onto the open wound, and onto his white shirt. This was it. His last life taken by a fucking Egg.

Sam rushed towards him and grabbed him, sobbing, but his face still, without emotion as he sobbed into the blonde headed, dying boy. There was nothing he could've done. He failed to protect him.

The vines encased the boy and quickly drained the red from his body.

And almost instantly, the Egg made Sam forget. Sam went back upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> i did this in an hour at 1 am so hopefully it's good lol. i crave angst.


End file.
